A Legendary Truth
by MomoUchiha1
Summary: OMG just a parody of a future of what i think naruto should be like....or my life naruto style....hope you like...publish more when i get the chance.
1. Out To Lunch

**A Legendary Truth**

**By: Samantha Robbins**

Characters: 

Main: Ketsueki and Mimoto Uchiha, Kaori and Ithrio Uchiha, Razi, Mimi, Momo, and Natsu. Akatsuki Members.

Minor: Teachers, Random students, and others that may appear throughout the story.

Couples: Their Kids:

Ketsueki and Mimoto Natsu and Momo (Twins)

Kaori and Ithrio Razi and Mimi (Twins)

Character Traits:

Ketsueki- Wolf Demon, strong, fast, intelligent, completely in tune with nature, loving and caring, but enjoys being alone, no family. Iscaa Leader.

Mimoto- Wolf Demon, fast, has healing powers, teleportation powers, strong, skilled as a ninja, is herself, loves nature, is naturally loving, has bad side to her if you mess with the people she loves. Anbu Leader.

Natsu-exactly like his father, mother's skills

Momo-exactly like her mother, fathers skill

Ithrio- Wolf Demon, intelligent, rather lazy, but very skilled as a ninja, highly respected by all people. Hokage.

Kaori- Exactly like Mimoto, except she is the Akatsuki Leader.

Razi-like his mother

Mimi-like her father

**What is what?, and How is it pronounced?**

**Iscaa**(pronounced ISS-CAAH)-group of people(mostly male) that fight evil, not known as the Iscaa wolf clan until later in the story.

**Anbu Clan**(pronounced AHN-BOO)-Mimoto's life and soul-before her husband and kids- is this group. To track down and rid the world of any person that may cause disruption among the peace that Mimoto has worked many years to achieve.

**Akatsuki**(pronounced AHT-KAHT-SOO-KEY)-A once evil organization ruled in the past by Pien(PEA-N), he was tracked down and overthrown by Kaori and sentenced to death. This clan mostly consists of reformed villains(all male) that are all secretly-well they think it's a secret- gay. Kaori and these reformed villains help Mimoto and the Anbu.

**Hokage**(pronounced HOE-KAH-GAY)-The mayor, he has all say over everything, he can not be dethroned, he has a very high status, not just in the village, but in the world, respected by all, no one has the guts to stand up to him. So far Ithrio, is the best Hokage the village has ever had.

**PROLOGUE**

As she ran faster and faster she hoped and prayed that Ketsueki had gotten everyone to the mountain safely. If her powers were not zapped and most of her strength depleted she would have teleported there, but unfortunatly she had used her energy to help save the teens.  
After what felt like only moments of running, she heard a shot gun go off and as if she had never started running she was on the ground, howling in feet walked up beside her and that was all she could see as her vision blurred and she passed out.  
When she awoke she was in a dimly lit room, and it was cold, the table she was laying on felt hard and flat, she banged on it gently, and it was the sound of metal that hit her ears. When her sense of smell came back to her, the scent of burning wood reached her sensetive nose, and she sneeded. She heard a feeble 'Bless You' from somewhere in the corner.  
The noise made her jump, then she started to growl, because she did not revongnize the voice, but as she lifted her head, a jolt of pain went through her and.............

To Be Continued WithIn Story  
(I KNOW YOU HATE ME RIGHT NOW)

**CHAPTER 1  
OUT TO LUNCH**

The quiet serenity of the woods was exactly what Mimoto needed after a hectic morning. She had dropped the four teenagers off at the mall, taken a shower, cleaned the mansion, fed their five dogs, two wolves, the white lion, the two cheetahs, and two white tigers.  
Mimoto was always busy, although she didn't look like it, with her deep red eyes, long silky black hair, wolf ears and tail, Anbu shirt and torn jeans. This was the day she finally had some time off, and she was going to use it to go to lunch with her best friend and her husband and her own husband.  
As she was walking peacefully in the woods, her phone rang.  
'Oh great, who could this be' she thought to herself, thinking it would be the Anbu sub-leader, telling her they needed her help, _again.  
_ The number showed was unknown, but she answered it anyways.  
"Hello," she said "Who is this?"  
"Mimoto, darling it's your mother." The voice answered.  
"What do you want?" she asked gravely.  
"Mimoto....your father has just....just passed away....." her mother's voice was filled with sorrow, she was, or had been crying.  
Mimoto not takiong must intrest simply replied "Thank you for calling mother, but I am very busy, I must go."  
"The funeral is at 5:00 in the evening tomorrow, I would loive it if you came." her mother sounded pleading.  
"I'll try to be there," she hung up.  
Two minutes after getting off the phone she realized she had still been walking and was only a few minutes from Kaori's house.  
As Mimoto came into the clearing that held Kaori's house, a wolf was sitting on the porch watching her, she whistled and the wolf bounded over to her happily.  
Kaori hearing the whistle came out onto the porch and screamed Mimoto's name.  
Mimoto looked up at Kaori with her red eyes sparkling, her flawless skin, her long black hair that changes to purple and green at the ends. Her hour glass figure, which looked even more perfect with her old blue jeans, and Akatsuki tank top, but it all clashed with the bright yellow apron she wore, that displayed the saying "**KISS THE COOK AND YOU GET BURNED**" Mimoto shouted back "KAORI SIS"  
Seeing it rather odd, that she wore the apron already, Mimoto said softly "yellow is not your color, Kay" Kaori laughed and as Mimoto stepped onto the porch she was embraced in a hug, that almost sent her backwards off the porch, she saved herself by grabbing one of the poles which held up the ceiling over the porch.  
"WOAH, sis you know the no hugs before breakfast rule."  
" Sorry, Mim." she let go and looked at her friend apollogetically.  
"Can we go inside, not a day person." Kaori led the way inside calling the wolf to follow.  
Mimoto sat on the lovely white sofa, and sighed, she had a feeling like the day was going to go to fast. Kaori called her into the kitchen and she got up, almost unwillinglly, and she walked into the kitchen. Kaori's kitchen was nice, but not as extravegent as Mimoto's. It still had all the most high-tech and ecofriendly appliances, marble green counter tops. Deep purple walls, and every color roses that sat in a pure crystal vase on the table.  
"Mimoto, can u get me the jelly?" Mimoto got up and grabbed it out of the fridge, tossed it to Kay, and complimented her on the great catch.  
Mimoto sat down at the table, examining the flowers, a bit more closly, she would have to ask Ithrio where he found them and buy some, or pick some, to give to Ketsueki.  
Half an hour later Mimoto said they should probably leave, seeing as the boys were probably there already.

They


	2. Chapter 2

**A Legendary Truth**

**By: Samantha Robbins**

Characters: 

Main: Ketsueki and Mimoto Uchiha, Kaori and Ithrio Uchiha, Razi, Mimi, Momo, and Natsu. Akatsuki Members.

Minor: Teachers, Random students, and others that may appear throughout the story.

Couples: Their Kids:

Ketsueki and Mimoto Natsu and Momo (Twins)

Kaori and Ithrio Razi and Mimi (Twins)

Character Traits:

Ketsueki- Wolf Demon, strong, fast, intelligent, completely in tune with nature, loving and caring, but enjoys being alone, no family. Iscaa Leader.

Mimoto- Wolf Demon, fast, has healing powers, teleportation powers, strong, skilled as a ninja, is herself, loves nature, is naturally loving, has bad side to her if you mess with the people she loves. Anbu Leader.

Natsu-exactly like his father, mother's skills

Momo-exactly like her mother, fathers skill

Ithrio- Wolf Demon, intelligent, rather lazy, but very skilled as a ninja, highly respected by all people. Hokage.

Kaori- Exactly like Mimoto, except she is the Akatsuki Leader.

Razi-like his mother

Mimi-like her father

**What is what?, and How is it pronounced?**

**Iscaa**(pronounced ISS-CAAH)-group of people(mostly male) that fight evil, not known as the Iscaa wolf clan until later in the story.

**Anbu Clan**(pronounced AHN-BOO)-Mimoto's life and soul-before her husband and kids- is this group. To track down and rid the world of any person that may cause disruption among the peace that Mimoto has worked many years to achieve.

**Akatsuki**(pronounced AHT-KAHT-SOO-KEY)-A once evil organization ruled in the past by Pien(PEA-N), he was tracked down and overthrown by Kaori and sentenced to death. This clan mostly consists of reformed villains(all male) that are all secretly-well they think it's a secret- gay. Kaori and these reformed villains help Mimoto and the Anbu.

**Hokage**(pronounced HOE-KAH-GAY)-The mayor, he has all say over everything, he can not be dethroned, he has a very high status, not just in the village, but in the world, respected by all, no one has the guts to stand up to him. So far Ithrio, is the best Hokage the village has ever had.

**PROLOGUE**

As she ran faster and faster she hoped and prayed that Ketsueki had gotten everyone to the mountain safely. If her powers were not zapped and most of her strength depleted she would have teleported there, but unfortunatly she had used her energy to help save the teens.  
After what felt like only moments of running, she heard a shot gun go off and as if she had never started running she was on the ground, howling in feet walked up beside her and that was all she could see as her vision blurred and she passed out.  
When she awoke she was in a dimly lit room, and it was cold, the table she was laying on felt hard and flat, she banged on it gently, and it was the sound of metal that hit her ears. When her sense of smell came back to her, the scent of burning wood reached her sensetive nose, and she sneeded. She heard a feeble 'Bless You' from somewhere in the corner.  
The noise made her jump, then she started to growl, because she did not revongnize the voice, but as she lifted her head, a jolt of pain went through her and.............

To Be Continued WithIn Story  
(I KNOW YOU HATE ME RIGHT NOW)

**CHAPTER 1  
OUT TO LUNCH**

The quiet serenity of the woods was exactly what Mimoto needed after a hectic morning. She had dropped the four teenagers off at the mall, taken a shower, cleaned the mansion, fed their five dogs, two wolves, the white lion, the two cheetahs, and two white tigers.  
Mimoto was always busy, although she didn't look like it, with her deep red eyes, long silky black hair, wolf ears and tail, Anbu shirt and torn jeans. This was the day she finally had some time off, and she was going to use it to go to lunch with her best friend and her husband and her own husband.  
As she was walking peacefully in the woods, her phone rang.  
'Oh great, who could this be' she thought to herself, thinking it would be the Anbu sub-leader, telling her they needed her help, _again.  
_ The number showed was unknown, but she answered it anyways.  
"Hello," she said "Who is this?"  
"Mimoto, darling it's your mother." The voice answered.  
"What do you want?" she asked gravely.  
"Mimoto....your father has just....just passed away....." her mother's voice was filled with sorrow, she was, or had been crying.  
Mimoto not takiong must intrest simply replied "Thank you for calling mother, but I am very busy, I must go."  
"The funeral is at 5:00 in the evening tomorrow, I would loive it if you came." her mother sounded pleading.  
"I'll try to be there," she hung up.  
Two minutes after getting off the phone she realized she had still been walking and was only a few minutes from Kaori's house.  
As Mimoto came into the clearing that held Kaori's house, a wolf was sitting on the porch watching her, she whistled and the wolf bounded over to her happily.  
Kaori hearing the whistle came out onto the porch and screamed Mimoto's name.  
Mimoto looked up at Kaori with her red eyes sparkling, her flawless skin, her long black hair that changes to purple and green at the ends. Her hour glass figure, which looked even more perfect with her old blue jeans, and Akatsuki tank top, but it all clashed with the bright yellow apron she wore, that displayed the saying "**KISS THE COOK AND YOU GET BURNED**" Mimoto shouted back "KAORI SIS"  
Seeing it rather odd, that she wore the apron already, Mimoto said softly "yellow is not your color, Kay" Kaori laughed and as Mimoto stepped onto the porch she was embraced in a hug, that almost sent her backwards off the porch, she saved herself by grabbing one of the poles which held up the ceiling over the porch.  
"WOAH, sis you know the no hugs before breakfast rule."  
" Sorry, Mim." she let go and looked at her friend apollogetically.  
"Can we go inside, not a day person." Kaori led the way inside calling the wolf to follow.  
Mimoto sat on the lovely white sofa, and sighed, she had a feeling like the day was going to go to fast. Kaori called her into the kitchen and she got up, almost unwillinglly, and she walked into the kitchen. Kaori's kitchen was nice, but not as extravegent as Mimoto's. It still had all the most high-tech and ecofriendly appliances, marble green counter tops. Deep purple walls, and every color roses that sat in a pure crystal vase on the table.  
"Mimoto, can u get me the jelly?" Mimoto got up and grabbed it out of the fridge, tossed it to Kay, and complimented her on the great catch.  
Mimoto sat down at the table, examining the flowers, a bit more closly, she would have to ask Ithrio where he found them and buy some, or pick some, to give to Ketsueki.  
Half an hour later Mimoto said they should probably leave, seeing as the boys were probably there already.

They


End file.
